ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
Steve Rogers was a frail man who wanted to join the army in WW2, however he was declined. After another attempt he was recruited into the super soldier program. After the super soldier serum was injected into him Rogers gained enhanced abilities. He later went on to act as a stage performer for a while until his childhood friend Bucky Barnes was captured by HYDRA. He then flew to Europe to free him along with the other prisoners, he succeeded and was given the name Captain America. Steve later went on to take down HYDRA operations across Europe, his last mission to stop the Red Skull from using the Tesseract was a success but the mission left him frozen in ice for 70 years. Once he defrosted Steve went on to learn about the new world, all the while joining the Avengers to help stop new threats such as Loki, the new HYDRA, and Ultron. after the Battle of Sokovia Steve decided to lead a new team of Avengers alongside Natasha Ramanov. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The Super Soldier Serum enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency. His intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and healing is superior to any Olympic-level athlete that has ever competed. The Super-Soldier Serum also healed all of his ailments, physical and genetic imperfections instantly, giving him a perfect body better than that of a man in his physical prime. It also prevents him from getting intoxicated by alcohol, meaning he cannot get drunk. The Super-Soldier Serum permanently transformed him from a frail young man into the "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. The Super-Soldier Serum is definite, meaning if Rogers chooses to live an unhealthy lifestyle with no workout training, none of his powers would weaken by any means. Despite this, Rogers maintains a healthy diet and a regular exercise regimen, which seems to have increased his capabilities further, much like how it increases strength, physical performance, and muscle control in non-enhanced humans. ** Enhanced Intelligence: Rogers' mental performance has been greatly enhanced to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Some manifestations of this is his exceptionally perfect charisma, eloquence, leadership skills, deductive/analytical skills, and tactical genius. Rogers has demonstrated the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to any changing tactical situations by creating perfect winning strategies rapidly. Rogers possesses perfect memory as demonstrated when he was able to perfectly replicate the locations of all HYDRA bases on a map, despite "only getting a glance," as well as retain obscure details of his youth with Bucky Barnes even the latter could not. Rogers is able to learn anything, such as memorization, understand and recall all kinds of information and skills much faster than normal humans. Even though he was unconscious, Rogers was able to recall the conversation S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had while they were defrosting him. Even with his limited knowledge of modern technology, Rogers was still able to help Tony Stark repair a Helicarrier and prevent it from crashing, or when he quickly gave the Avengers and the first responders an efficient plan to minimize and contain damage to New York City from the Chitauri invasion. Rogers also quickly assimilated to modern culture through extensive reading and the Internet. Since the Super Soldier Serum amplifies personality aspects as well, Rogers' brain chemistry is also altered. Though Rogers was brave, determined, and compassionate before, the SSS has also amplified those character traits. Rogers can also master weapons in short amount of time, such as Proxima Midnight's spear, Corvus Glaive's glaive, Loki's scepter, Mjølnir, and Stormbreaker. Indeed, aside from Thor, Rogers was the only other known Avenger who proved to be worthy enough to lift Mjølnir. ** Enhanced Strength: Rogers' strength is enhanced to considerable superhuman levels. His enhanced strength allows him to physically overpower combatants including elite-trained humans, extraterrestrial troops, and robot sentries. Rogers can bend metal bars with visible effort, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. Rogers can effortlessly crush a walkie-talkie from one of the German police officers and tore off a car door with ease. Rogers' strength allows for him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks during his fight. Rogers can even generate enough force to have his shield pierce the metal frame of a Quinjet. While Rogers' strength is rivaled by Black Panther, Winter Soldier, and Iron Man in his early armors, surpassed by the likes of Corvus Glaive and Ultron and outclassed by Iron Man in his latest armors, Hulk, Loki, Thor and Thanos, his strength combined with his astonishingly effective muscle control can enhance his profound fighting skills. Rogers' experience of unarmed and armed combatant allows him to subdue those of equal strength even if they have the advantage to attack him, such as Rogers successfully overpowered Winter Soldier, despite his bionic arm, and eventually subdue him. Rogers was able to restrain the Winter Soldier by firmly breaking his hand to successfully force him to drop the key and leaving him unconscious, forced back both Black Panther in his Panther Habit and War Machine with less difficulty. Rogers was able to break out of Spider-Man's web and use it to pull Spider-Man to him. Rogers was able to roughly overpower Iron Man in his Mark XLVII Armor by forcing him to be pinned down even when he had activated his repulsors mid-fight, dismantle pieces of the armor and destroy its arc reactor with a single blow from his shield. Rogers was able to fight against Loki long enough for Stark to help him catch Loki, with him managing to slightly harm him with a strong-force kick and jab to the face. Rogers was able to hold up to Ultron's second robotic body and even toss him through a solid pillar, contend against Glaive to enough degree to effectively block his blows. Rogers was able to hold his own against Thanos even if only last for moments. Nevertheless, Rogers was able to slightly stagger Thanos with a few blows from his collapsible Wakandan shields and exerted his vast full strength of both his arms to briefly halt Thanos from closing his Infinity Gauntlet hand with five Infinity Stones already inserted, a incredible feat of strength that eventually surprised Thanos, despite the fact he was completely unmatched for Thanos. During his USO tours, Rogers was able to lift a motorcycle frame with three showgirls sitting on top without any strain. Rogers was also able to pull himself away from the immense magnetic force applied on his hand by a magnetic handcuff, which humans cannot achieve. Rogers was able to lift a large metal support beam to save a trapped Winter Soldier when he was critically injured. He also supported falling debris from a collapsing building to save Black Widow and himself from being crushed with help from his shield. While chopping wood, Rogers easily ripped apart a block of a wood trunk in half with his bare hands. He has been able to throw a moving motorcycle at a jeep and with no required effort, support the weight of an entire car during Ultron's initial attack on Sokovia. Rogers even stopped a helicopter, piloted by Winter Soldier from lifting off by pulling on its landing gear with great effort. In Lagos, Rogers kicked a pickup truck several yards with enough force to send an enemy soldier flying away upon impact. After Michael Peterson moved a huge bulldozer in further distance, he asked a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainer, who records the time, to see if he beat Rogers' time; however, a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainer replied that Peterson was "not even close" to beating Rogers' time record. In other words, Rogers was able to move a huge bulldozer faster than Peterson himself. ** Enhanced Durability: Rogers' bones and muscles are denser and much harder than average humans, which makes him incredibly durable. Though he is not bulletproof, he can survive extreme blunt force trauma, such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield, or contact with superhuman opponents like Loki, the Winter Soldier, and the Red Skull. With his vibranium shield, he is capable of surviving falls from immense heights that would eventually kill a normal human. Rogers has been tasered, shot, stabbed, caught in several explosions, and taken several beatings including being blasted off of a causeway into a city bus by a launched grenade, falling from the 30th floor of the Triskelion while using his shield with little discomfort, and getting beaten by the metal arm of Winter Soldier in the face multiple times. With his enhanced physiology, Rogers was able to recover and continue fighting after taking such powerful blows in efficient time. Another example of his durability is when Rumlow tried to taze him with the Taser Rod, which he resisted for more than five seconds with endurable discomfort whereas ordinary humans would become unconscious almost immediately on contact. Rogers dropped down to one of Project S.H.I.E.L.D. Insight's helicarrier from a considerable height without injury. Rogers was able to dive out of a Quinjet without a parachute into open water. He was able to survive both of Ultron's blasts and Iron Man's repulsors straight in the chest, as well as Scarlet Witch's telekinetic bolts and a super-accelerated punch from Quicksilver, all without any noticeable damage whatsoever, while he's getting back up immediately after all of these. Rogers was even able to withstand being telekinetically knocked away by Thanos using the Infinity Gauntlet and quickly recover to stand against the Mad Titan for a while on his own. Even after being briefly incapacitated by a powerful punch from Thanos, who nowhere near used his full strength, Rogers was once again able to eventually get back up on his feet. He was able to endure the 2014 Thanos using Mjølnir, and withstand few of his punches with only minor bruises and bleeding scars. ** Enhanced Speed: Rogers can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential. He can almost run faster than most standard vehicles and ran cover a small area such as city blocks as well. Sam Wilson stated that Rogers ran 13 miles in 30 minutes after their warm-up jogging. Even while completely unmatched, Rogers was quick enough to surprise Quicksilver before he gets back up and briefly stun him with his shield. He accomplished this feat again with Thanos, surprising him enough to land three hits on him. Although Rogers' speed rivals with Winter Soldier and Black Panther, they were capable of outrunning him in a chase due to their head start, forcing him to resort to hijacking a car to catch up. Nevertheless, at peak capacity, Rogers proves to be as fast as them, as shown during the Battle of Wakanda, when he ran at almost equal speeds with T'Challa (who can run as fast as a zebra) when rushing towards the Outriders. ** Enhanced Agility: Rogers' agility is greater than that of an Olympic-gold medalist and superior to the world's best acrobat. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. While escaping the destruction of the HYDRA base that Bucky Barnes and the Howling Commandos were held captive in, Rogers was able to leap from one end of the complex to the other in order to escape. During his chase of the Winter Soldier, he was able to leap from the inside of his apartment into the building across the street. Rogers can leap over cars with simple running moves. Rogers can use his enhanced agility to perform amazing parkour and gymnastic moves that would be truly difficult for a normal human to accomplish. ** Enhanced Stamina: Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-inducing lactic acid in his muscles and his musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. Rogers could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without showing any sign of fatigue, allowing him to fight for long periods of time. Additionally, Rogers can hold his breath underwater for several minutes and will not lose breath or get exhausted due to his stamina extending to his lung capacity. Rogers was able to run for 13 miles without any noticeable sign of fatigue. Rogers was also able to hold his breath underwater to intercept Heinz Kruger in his miniature submarine for brief periods of time. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Rogers' reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athletes. His reflexes allow him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range and was once able to evade gunfire from a Quinjet's Gatling gun as he was accelerating towards the airship on his motorcycle. Rogers' auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and respond quickly to fast-paced combat soldiers and are subdued by Captain America before they can even train their weapons on him. His reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to punish attacks with devastating counters when fighting extraordinary quick opponents. Rogers was also able to easily catch Proxima Midnight's spear when it was hurled at him, and even had enough reflexes to dodge Thanos' superhumanly fast attack and land three hits on Thanos himself, whose reflexes are so great that the Titan completely outmatched Hulk and Loki, and furthermore stop Thanos' left hand, which was adorned by the Infinity Gauntlet. After Rogers pulled down the helicopter that the brainwashed Winter Soldier was flying in, he dodges the accelerated helicopter blades that were coming towards him. Furthermore, Rogers dodge a grenade launched by Black Widow at Winter Soldier without looking. ** Enhanced Senses: Rogers' natural senses have been enhanced to the peak of human potential. He can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with his smell, etc. He was able to notice little things such as sweat drop trickling down a man's face to tip him off to danger. Rogers has also spotted a HYDRA soldier high up in a tree completely hidden when platoons of soldiers had no idea. Despite Barnes having stealthily sneaked behind Rogers in his apartment making no sound whatsoever, the latter was somehow immediately aware to the former's presence. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: The Super-Soldier Serum granted Steve Rogers' physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. Rogers is immune to earthly infections, diseases, and disorders; Rogers also cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities, thus he can't get drunk like his friends. Rogers' metabolic rate is able to withstand the consumption of Asgardian ale which was aged for a millennium in the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel's fleet and deemed by Thor to not be intended for mortal men to drink. Rogers is capable of healing large cuts and bruises within hours and fatal gunshot wounds and fractures within several days. Rogers was able to regenerate from being shot in the stomach by a Chitauri Gun directly in the abdomen in a matter of minutes. Rogers' injuries can heal rapidly without leaving a trace of injury. Rogers is able to regain consciousness in a short amount of time after nearly dying. Rogers' accelerated rate of healing kept him alive and halted his aging while being frozen in ice and placed in a cryogenic state. Furthermore, its regenerative properties allowed him to not only live well beyond that of an ordinary human, being almost one-hundred twenty years old - being much older if counting his time cryogenetically frozen - but also appear as a man half that age. Former Powers * Abilities via Mjølnir: Due to the enchantments placed on the mystic hammer, Rogers was given the ability to focus on Thor's abilities and take advantage of them to considerably increase his physical abilities. The hammer also allowed him to easily take advantage of the weather elements. ** Lightning Manipulation: While using Mjølnir, Rogers gained the ability to summon a beam from the surrounding horizon. In addition to being able to channel electricity on its own, Mjølnir can draw environmental electricity from the surrounding atmosphere and redirect it towards a specific goal, as was shown when Rogers was able to summon several rays from the sky and briefly subdue Thanos with them. He also used the rays during the battle against Thanos's army. ** Physical Augmentation: Steve Rogers was able to use Mjølnir to greatly increase his physical abilities, such as strength and durability, which allowed him to fight against Thanos on equal terms. ** Weapon Summoning: Mjølnir obeyed Rogers' summons as though it was driven by a form of intelligence. Rogers didn't seem to have total control of this ability, as on at least one occasion he accidentally summoned Stormbreaker instead. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Rogers is highly experienced in hand-to-hand combat. He has extensive levels of knowledge of melee combat. He also displayed several forms of martial arts in his fighting style. Rogers practically utilized a refined mixture of American Boxing, Judo, Jui-jutsu, Taekwondo, Karate, Aikido and few other martial arts. Even in World War II, when he was still inexperienced, Captain America proved to be a skilled fighter, having used his knowledge of combat, his enhanced attributes, and indestructible shield to defeat hundreds of Nazi soldiers and even the Red Skull himself. After being revived in the 21st century, Rogers was quickly put into action again and remained as skilled as ever; he proved to stand against Loki in combat, holding him long enough for Iron Man to aid him by arresting him, hold his own against an enraged Thor during their first encounter to standstill with aid of his shield, and also managed to defeat hordes of Chitauri aliens at the Battle of New York. When a police officer questioned why he should take orders from Captain America, the latter easily defeated several attacking Chitauri soldiers, inducing the impressed officer to follow his orders without question. When he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers received more extensive training and became even more skilled in hand-to-hand combat, proving more than capable of defeating several armed pirates, soldiers of HYDRA, a dozen STRIKE agents, as well as having Georges Batroc knocked out in a one-on-one fight with ease. Captain America easily fought on par against Black Panther, as well as the notorious Winter Soldier in combat, ultimately defeating the latter by putting him in a chokehold and after being briefly knocked down, also fending off and knocking away both Black Panther and War Machine with ease. Rogers is even able to use his combat skills to hold his own against or even defeat considerably stronger or at least equally strong opponents, with him matching and eventually defeating an armored Crossbones, swiftly beating the inexperienced Spider-Man while holding back, holding his own against and landing some hits on Loki, giving Ultron's second body a prolonged fight, easily overwhelming Iron Man and forcing him to use F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s advanced combat analysis, with even then Tony needing to use his repulsors to overwhelm him briefly, and yet eventually still win against Iron Man. Rogers easily disarming and competing against Corvus Glaive shortly before Corvus gain the upper hand, and even ultimately managing to briefly hold his own alone against Thanos himself, even landing three punches on the Mad Titan in quick succession and just barely managing to deflect a blow from Thanos, although he was quickly beaten. Rogers also managed to defeat hordes of Ultron Sentries during the Battle of Sokovia and bested and killed many Outriders during the Battle of Wakanda. Furthermore, he ultimately defeated his 2012 counterpart by outwitting him in combat and using Loki's scepter to subdue him. * Shield Mastery: Rogers' years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, even from extremely skilled weapon masters such as Thor with his hammer and even Thanos using his sword, he is able to throw it with a nearly perfect aim, managing to slice Spider-Man's webbing with it mid-air. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Roger's skill applies to other shields, as he was able to wield the Wakandan Shields given to him for the Battle of Wakanda very expertly as blunt weapons, killing many Outriders and managing to combat and even disarm Corvus Glaive as well as even land a few hits on Thanos. * Weapon Proficiency: Rogers has shown to use different type of weapons throughout his career. He used a spear for close combat, managing to use the Corvus Glaive weapon to fight and disarm Proxima Midnight alongside Black Widow. He displayed outstanding skill with the mighty Asgardian war hammer Mjølnir, after he had been found worthy of wielding it, able to briefly overtake Thanos, landing several vicious blows, and could easily take down many Outriders with it. He could also throw it accurately to hit his shield after having previously thrown it to the air to generate a shockwave to stun Thanos. Rogers was able to effectively wield Stormbreaker to easily kill off several Outriders whenever he and Thor traded weapons. * Expert Marksman: Rogers can use most projectile weaponry with great accuracy and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Thompson submachine gun during World War II and eventually modern firearms, picking up a Noveske N4 Diplomat and using it with ease. While he knew how to use the modern assault rifle, he was not used to it and missed his targets each time he fired and even slipped from the platform he stood on and grabbed a wire to stay on the ship when caught in a hail of gunfire from the men that he was fighting on the Helicarrier. Rogers also shows expertise in knife throwing. * Master Spy: Aside from being a veteran soldier and one of the world's greatest combatants, Rogers is skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, stealth, infiltration, and sabotage. During World War II, Rogers and the Howling Commandos successful raided several HYDRA bases, rescued Allied POWs, and captured top HYDRA scientist, Dr. Arnim Zola. After being revived in the 21st century, despite his lack of knowledge of the current technologies, he managed to sneak around in the Helicarrier and discovered S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Tesseract-based weaponry. When Rogers received additional training from S.H.I.E.L.D., he became a highly accomplished spy in his own right. He participated in several black-ops missions with STRIKE and helped thwart the HYDRA Uprising. He evaded capture from authorities when he became a fugitive twice (during the HYDRA Uprising and Avengers Civil War). However, Rogers' most impressive feat was breaking into an underwater highly-secured prison, the Raft, and freeing his fellow Avengers with exceptional difficulty. * Master Tactician: Rogers is an excellent strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter near any strategy to fit the changing needs of the situation. A prime example is when he formulated the plan to go in first by himself in "the front door" of the Red Skull's hidden base. After taking out the Red Skull's defenses and feigning a surrender, the assault team and then the full force of the Strategic Scientific Reserve came in and raided the base following Rogers' initial assault. His tactical brilliance also came into play during the Chitauri assault on New York, first in organizing first responders to protect the civilian population, and then re-deploying other members of the Avengers to best defend the city with their limited resources. While not as intelligent as Tony Stark or Bruce Banner nor possessing Clint Barton's keen awareness, Rogers frequently proved himself a quick study in battlefield situations being able to quickly ascertain details from minor actions. His bravery and determination further supplement this as he is willing to take even the riskiest of choices to stand a chance to win, a trait best exemplified when he was quickly able to deduce the HYDRA personnel in an elevator were about to attack him and provoked them into attacking him. He again demonstrated this skill when Thanos arrived in Wakanda, quickly realizing that the Infinity Gauntlet had to be clenched for access to its powers and bravely charging the warlord to hold his hand open. As seen during World War II and the Chitauri Invasion, Captain America has demonstrated impressive charisma and leadership skills. Rogers was able to command respect from his fellow Avengers and the undying loyalty of his Howling Commandos. Rogers' extraordinary ability to not only inspire the nobility in others but also assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies made his fellow Avengers recognize him as the leader of their team. During the Chitauri attack on New York, Captain America focused on directing civilian authorities in order to keep the citizens safe and off the streets while the rest of the Avengers focused their efforts on taking out the Chitauri's military assets. Even when outnumbered by the forces of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was able to get Wilson, Hill, Romanoff and even Fury, along with the loyal agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. to fight back against HYDRA and stop Project Insight from being achieved. As a result, Rogers dealt HYDRA their first devastating blow in decades, since he fought against them in World War II. * Master Acrobat: Rogers' years of training and experience have made him an very skilled acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combined with his enhanced agility, Rogers has shown expertise in utilizing parkour and tricking flips in his attacks and takedowns. * Bilingualism: Rogers speaks his native English, as well as fluent French, which he used to communicate with Georges Batroc. * Pilot: Rogers has at least basic knowledge of aircraft piloting. In the 1940s, he crash-landed Red Skull's plane on the Arctic. After returning, he is able to fly a Quinjet. * Artist: Before fighting in the War, Rogers took art classes. During the war and his tour, Rogers kept a notebook of his drawings that showed his discontent as a mascot. Peggy Carter even kept his drawing of himself as a monkey in her retirement home. Equipment Weapons As a weapon of choice, Rogers uses a round shaped vibranium shield, which can be used as a throwing weapon and is able to absorb any kind of impact. Rogers has also been known to utilize various firearms. * Vibranium Shield: Rogers' primarily weapon is his concave disk shield. The shield is about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center, constructed by Howard Stark and made from Vibranium. The vibranium composition allows the shield to absorb and reflect kinetic energy from impacts, therefore, making it nigh-indestructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry cannot even dent it, as bullets normally bounce off it. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjølnir. It also withstood Iron Man's repulsors, deflecting them in a coordinated team attack. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formidable and devastating hand-held weapon. Combined with Rogers' strength and combat skills, it enables him to plow through virtually any opponent. The vibranium in the shield also enables Rogers to withstand great falls and devastating blows that he couldn't otherwise. At the end of the Avengers Civil War, Rogers surrendered the shield to Tony Stark acknowledging that Howard Stark had made it and he had proven unworthy of it. However, its durability was finally put to the limit when fighting Thanos; after repeated strikes from the titan's double-blade, combined with Thanos's immense strength, eventually broke it in half. * M1 Garand: Rogers has issued an M1 Garand rifle for his training maneuvers in Camp Lehigh. However, he never used it for actual combat during World War II. * Colt M1911A1: Rogers was issued an M1911A1 as his sidearm during World War II. He took one of them in an unauthorized mission to liberate Bucky Barnes in a HYDRA facility in Austria, and continued to use it during the rest of the war, especially in his attacks against HYDRA all over Europe and the capture of Arnim Zola. * M1921 Thompson: Before joining World War II, Rogers played a colorful character named Captain America in a series of live shows and films. In those films, he used an M1928A1 Thompson to attack Nazis and protect America, inspiring soldiers to join the United States Armed Forces and citizens to buy war bonds. * Noveske N4 Diplomat: Captain America took one of these rifles from one of the mercenaries that attacked the Helicarrier, and used it to defend his position while helping Tony Stark to restart the aircraft's propellers. * M67 Grenade: Rogers obtained a grenade from one of the HYDRA operatives patrolling one of the Project Insight Helicarriers, using it to attack a group of operatives while infiltrating the aircraft. * Proxima Midnight's Spear: Rogers briefly used Proxima Midnight's weapon when rescuing Vision, catching it after Midnight threw it to him and quickly passing it to Black Widow so she could impale Corvus Glaive. * Corvus Glaive's Glaive: Rogers temporarily used Corvus Glaive's weapon in combat with Proxima Midnight. Together with Black Widow, Rogers managed to disarm and defeat Midnight before they escaped. The glaive then was aspired back and also returned to the owner. * Wakandan Shields: Rogers was given two-handed shields in Wakanda, capable of collapsing to be smaller and used as gauntlets for punching. The shield's points are incredibly sharp, creating an offensive weapon, being able to pierce the skin of Outriders. He used them to go against Thanos himself, even managing to strike him three times in quick succession. * Scepter: During the Time Heist, Captain America stole the Scepter from the STRIKE team carrying it and convinced Jasper Sitwell that he had orders to take the Scepter after whispering "Hail HYDRA" to his ear. After stealing the Scepter, Captain America accidentally ran into his past self and engaged him in combat after the latter mistook him for Loki in disguise. Captain America defeated his past self by distracting him by informing him Bucky Barnes was alive and then knocked him out using the Scepter. Captain America then gave the Scepter to Ant-Man to return it to the present while he and Iron Man stayed in the past to steal the Space Stone. * Mjølnir: During the party celebrating for the capture of Baron Strucker, the Avengers took turns trying to lift Thor's hammer, where Rogers unknowingly shifted the hammer slightly, though Thor told him it didn't move due to wanting to maintain the notion that only he was able to move it. Later, during the final battle with Thanos, Rogers was able to lift Mjølnir and wield it to great effect against Thanos, amusing Thor who knew he had been worthy. * Stormbreaker: Much like Mjølnir, Rogers was able to wield Stormbreaker in the final conflict with Thanos. However, his time with Stormbreaker was brief as Steve summoned it by accident giving it back to Thor at his request. Other Equipment * Uniform: Rogers and Howard Stark both designed the original suit he wore during the war. It was made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. It also allowed for a sidearm. The shield could be attached to the back. However, upon his reawakening and him joining the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., along with input from Phil Coulson, designed his new upgraded suit. It has more flexibility and mobility than his previous suit. The new suit carries a wireless communicator. The uniform is composed of a Nomex and Kevlar fiber. While it doesn't allow for him carrying a sidearm, nonetheless, it is bulletproof and fireproof. It could also withstand blunt force trauma and energy blasts from alien weaponry. * Utility Belt: Captain America wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle. * Grapple Device: A line cable firing device that automatically entangles a limb of a flying or fleeing culprit, thus preventing their escape. It is kept in Captain America's utility belt. Captain America used it on Iron Man when Stark was chasing Winter Soldier. * Transmitter Pager: A communication device used by Nick Fury, an ordinary Earth pager modified by Carol Danvers using Kree technology for use as an instrument of last resort in extreme emergencies. Fury was eventually forced to use it in response to the Decimation. It was found by the Avengers. * Advanced Tech Suit: This suit was designed in order to time travel through the Quantum Realm safely. It is a white, red and black suit that materialize around the wearer's regular clothes, managing to be summoned when time travel is required again, and disappear when no longer in use. It has size-shifting adaptability down to subatomic levels and a wrist gadget that allows for displacement through time and space. Vehicles * Motorcycle: Rogers owned and used a Harley-Davidson WLA "Liberator" during his service in World War II. The motorcycle had several weapons and gadgets added to it for use in combat situations by Howard Stark and the SSR. After being frozen and revived in the modern age, Rogers continued using modern model of a Harley-Davidson for both personal use and during active missions as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and as a member of the Avengers. * Quinjet: Rogers has used a Quinjet for transportation to travel around the world and take out threats during active missions as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and as a member of the Avengers. * Valkyrie: Red Skull's war plane. Rogers crashed the plane into the Arctic to avoid deaths of civilians. * HYDRA Parasit: HYDRA plane to be used to drop bombs on main cities. One was boarded by Rogers and safely crashed back inside the Valkyrie. * Benatar: While traveling to find Thanos, Rogers travelled in the Guardians' Benatar ship. Category:Avengers Members Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Criminals Category:Heroes Category:Infinity Stone Warriors Category:Mercy Killers Category:Pym Particle Users Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Super Soldier Serum Users